Time Angel
by J.T. Franc
Summary: Ichigo sets off to Soul Society to rescue Rukia and the other shinigami. And while in the midst of battle, he meets someone who plays a key role is his life, but he isn't supposed to meet her yet. ICHIGOXRUKIA and some Hitsuhina. R and R.
1. Chapter 1

Rain pounded on the roof of the Kurosaki clinic. A very depressed teenager with orange hair stared out the window and into the gray morning sky.

"Just be patient, baka!" Rukia had written in her letter to him from the Soul Society. "I'll be back as soon as we find out what the strange reishi is over here."

"What strange reishi?" Ichigo thought to himself. "Did they need his help? Is Rukia in danger?" He shook his head after that last thought. He had been having strange thoughts and dreams about Rukia ever since she left. Like, he would see her face in his distant dreams or her could almost her laughter when he was in school.

"Why the hell am I so concerned about her?" Ichigo said aloud.

"Ichigo! Breakfast is ready!" Yuzu shouted from down stairs.

Ichigo heard Karin sprint down the hallway from the room she shared with Yuzu. The familiar clicks of her soccer cleats battered the floor.

"Karin! Where are you going?" Yuzu commanded from the kitchen as Karin raced by.

"Soccer practice! I'll eat food on the way there." Karin huffed as she flung herself out the door.

"But it's raining! Karin!" Yuzu yelled at a door slammed shut

Ichigo watched his dark haired sister jog down the street.

"They grow up so fast." Ichigo thought. "Will they ever know my secret?" Suddenly a ball (like the one thrown through Ichigo's window before he rescued Rukia) hurtled towards him and smashed through the window.

ICHIGO KUROSAKI… the blood now dripping from his closet spelled out.

"Oh, No! Not this again!" Ichigo screamed

THERE IS AN EMERGENCY IN THE SOUL SOCIETY.

REPORT TO THE URAHARA SHOP IMMEDIATELY.

I WILL HAVE THE GATE TO THE SOUL SOCIETY READY BY THE TIME YOU GET HERE.

URAHARA KISKE

"What?!? What's going on in the Soul Society? Is Rukia hurt?" Ichigo questioned the dark red blood.

P.S.

"More information?" Ichigo asked

YOU STILL HAVE NO SENSE OF HUMOR

Ichigo simmered at the last comment. "Damn him" he muttered under his breathe.

Kon peaked his head from out of the closet, "What's wrong Ichigo?" he said. Then he turned slowly to see the bloody message. Then he let out a bloody scream.

"Shut up you worthless piece of fuzz!" Ichigo demanded, clamping his hand over Kon's mouth. "Look it's from Urahara. There's trouble in the Soul Society and I have to help out."

Kon pried Ichigo's hand off his mouth. "What are you talking about? Is Nee-san hurt?" Kon asked, tears welling up in his eyes.

"I don't know." Ichigo replied in his most deep and touching tone. "But I'm going to protect her no matter what."

He grabbed his shinigami badge, hit it to his chest, and jumped to the window.

"Kon, stay out of trouble!" Ichigo shouted over his shoulder. The little stuffed lion was curled up in the fetal position on Ichigo's bed. He clutched Rukia's latest letter from the Soul Society and sobbed, "Nee-san….Nee-san!…. NEE-SAN!"


	2. Chapter 2

When Ichigo reached the Soul Society, he was speechless. More than one third of Seireitei's buildings were either burning or collapsed. Ichigo jumped on the roof of some random structure and shouted into the stillness of a finished battle.

"Oi! Can anyone hear me?" Ichigo yelled "Rukia! Renji!"

Suddenly, several boulders shifted on the ground below. Ichigo jumped down and threw the rocks away to reveal horror.

"Rukia!" Ichigo cried out.

Her body had several bleeding cuts and her eyes were half way open, as if she were fighting just to stay awake.

"I-Ichi-go." She whispered.

"Rukia, what happened?" Ichigo asked, gently placing his hand on hers.

"I can't remember….a dark shadow…fire…anger…" Rukia mumbled, slipping back to sleep.

"Don't worry." Ichigo said, now holding her in his arms. "I'll find someone to get you better, then you can tell me what happened."

"How about I tell you instead." A familiar voice offered from behind.

Ichigo whipped around to see and equally injured Toshiro leaning against his sword.

"Toshiro!" Ichigo exclaimed upon the sight of the shinigami prodigy,

Toshiro's jade eyes narrowed. "That's Hitsugaya-taichou to you."

"Whatever." Ichigo said, still smiling like an idiot.

Toshiro's eyes lowered to Rukia nestled in Ichigo's arms. "I see you found Kuchiki Rukia. Follow me. I'll show you where the survivors are."

He spun around, his diamond hair glistening in the rising sun, and led the two towards the Kuchiki house

The sound of moaning and injured shinigami greeted the trio. Rukia was instantly taken by some 4th squad members and Isane led Ichigo and Toshiro to the meeting room of the captains.

"Eh? So you're finally here, Ichigo." Zaraki Kenpachi said upon the two young shinigami entering

"Good Morning, Ichi!" Yachiru yipped from Kenpachi's shoulder.

"It's good to see all of you." Ichigo said smiling around the room.

The captains and vice captains who survived and sat around a long table in the middle of the room. There was Soi Fon, Kira, Unohana, Isane, Hinamori, Byakuya, Kyoraku. Nanao, Hisagi, Kenpachi and Yachiru (duh, I just mentioned them), Kurotsuchi, Nemu, and Ukitake. (If I didn't mention someone it's because they were either marked a traitor in the first arch, they're healing, or they got killed. I know. I'm so mean.)

"Are you alright, Hitsugaya-kun?" Hinamori asked running to the side of Toshiro and supporting him.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Toshiro said gently, smiling up at his childhood friend.

"I heard you found Kuchiki." Ukitake said, leaning forward in his seat, concern outlining his face.

"Yes. Kurosaki found her on the outskirts of Seireitei." Toshiro replied, taking his seat next to Hinamori.

"She is now being treated and will soon be back on her feet." Isane finished.

Was Ichigo mistaken, or did he see a flash of relief on Byakuya's face?

"Will someone please tell me what happened!" Ichigo exclaimed, raising his voice one notch too high.

All the captains and vice-captains stared at him. Why's he so concerned all of a sudden?, all of them thought.

Captain Kurotsuchi was the first to speak. "Buildings started collapsing several days ago. There were no survivors who saw the earlier events, but there have been reports of a dark shadow seen before each attack. Following the shadow sighting, a shinigami would act out of control driven by their emotion. Then the area around them would suddenly either burst into flames, or detonate like a bomb."

"Unfortunately, that's all we know on the situation." Ukitake finished.

Ichigo dropped his head. How is this happening? What is this shadow?

CRASH!!!

The shinigami whirled around as a shaken Hanatarou stumbled through the door.

"Help!" he screamed, before collapsing to the floor.

A horrible monster screech passed over them from outside and another horribly familiar scream followed.

"Rukia!" Ichigo shouted

The eight captains, seven vice captains, and one substitute shinigami raced outside. A really ugly monster bug thing had smashed through the roof of the medical building. In one of its six claws, Rukia dangled limp.

The strange thing about the bug was that it wore a shinigami kimono and it had a sheathed zanpaku-to.

"Oh my God!" Isane whispered. "That…that's the sword and uniform of the new recruit we took in two months ago."

"Oh, yeah!" Yachiru agreed happily, unaware of the situation. "He always looked sad when I spied on him. No one ever played with him and he wasn't good at fighting or healing."

"This shadow creature must take advantage of shinigami with unpleasant emotions." Kurotsuchi diagnosed.

"They why haven't we seen a shinigami transform like this before?" Toshiro questioned.

"Who knows." Kurotsuchi said carelessly with a shrug. "Maybe this man's emotions were stronger than anyone else's."

"Well even if he is a shinigami, we can't help him now." Ichigo said through gritted teeth. "We have to save Rukia."

"Kurosaki's right" Soi Fon said. Then she yelled, "Attack!"

All the shinigami advanced forward but we beaten back every time they tried to strike.

At some point in the battle Ichigo used his shunpo to get close enough to Rukia that he could see she was awake. Her big blue eyes looked scared. When have I ever seen her scared before? Ichigo thought.

She reached out her hand and he held out his and their fingers were only millimeters apart.

But the beast pulled away Rukia and used his other claws to hit Ichigo back.

At another point later in the battle, Toshiro was hit by a swinging claw, flew backwards, hit the crumbling wall of yet another random building, and collapsed.

Hinamori rushed to his side. Toshiro slowly opened his eyes, then opened them wide on horror.

"HINAMORI! RUN!" Toshiro screamed.

Hinamori whirled around to see a claw, only inches from striking her face. She closed her eyes in fear of the coming claw. The other shinigami yelled out her name, knowing that she was surely dead.

Then…everyone saw a flash of light blue.


	3. Chapter 3

Hinamori slowly opened her eyes, wondering why the claw hadn't struck her dead yet. What she saw next almost made her heart stop.

A small girl stood in front of the two young shinigami. No taller than Hinamori, a silk green shirt lay gently on her skin, and tan Capri pants hugged her legs. Short brown hair blew madly in the wind, bare feet dug into the ground, and small tan arms held a light blue zanpaku-to blocking the monster's claw.

Hinamori knew now that her heart had stopped beating. I…I…I know…this person. Hinamori thought.

The small girls head turned slightly and she uttered a little snicker.

"Are you kidding me, Hinamori?" a voice like a bell rang from the girl. "Oh, damn. Please don't tell me that you forgot me. Have you?"

The girl turned all the way around, pushing back the monster's claw.

Hinamori gasped. It was all so familiar.

The girls bangs fell lightly to the side of her face. Starlight white teeth sparkled in a friendly smile. And her eyes. HER EYES! Her eyes were an unbelievably warm brown. And there was a light shining bright, as if the light was glowing from her soul and shooting through her pupils.

"Y-y-you…" Hinamori stuttered.

"Ha!" the girl laughed "So you do remember me."

Hinamori heard a small gasp behind her. "Look out!" Hitsugaya yelled.

The girl whirled around. The monster was again trying to strike them with its claws. But the girl easily jumped out of the way. She then sliced off the monster's arm. Then jumping up again, she sliced off the arm that clutched Rukia. Catching the fragile shinigami in her arms, the mysterious girl almost floated down to the stunned shinigami.

"Rukia." Ichigo cried, running towards the girl.

She silently handed a now unconscious Rukia over to Ichigo. After thoroughly examining Rukia for any injuries, Ichigo looked down at the girl.

"Who…are you?"

She smiled up at him with amusement. A thin line of concern appeared on her face as the monster screamed. But then she smiled again.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out, Ichigo"

She did a back flip and shot up into the air.

"Akihoshi! (bright star)" she cried as her zanpaku-to began to glow a bright blue.

A light blue ribbon about 30 feet long replaced her blade, but she still clutched the sword handle. She thrust out the ribbon and it wrapped itself around the monster.

"KIRU! (cut)" she screamed, giving the ribbon a tug. It sliced up the monster into thousands of pieces.

She turned to look once again at the gaping shinigami. Her gaze fell on Hitsugaya. A sad yet hopeful smile rested on her face.

Then she fell backwards over a cliff.

Fear seized Hitsugaya's expression. Despite his bleeding wounds, he ran to the edge of the cliff, and upon seeing nothing, screamed, "Sierra!"

Suddenly the girl shot up again, right in Hitsugaya's face. Golden wings glowed behind her.

"I'm not leaving yet, Shiro." Sierra said gently. She placed a small hand on his cheek. "I'll see you soon. Very soon."

Flapping her golden wings, she soared into the sky.

Hitsugaya watched her with utter longing. He didn't snap out of his thoughts until he felt Ichigo come up behind him with Rukia in his arms.

"Toshiro.. who was that?"

Author Note : Sorry it took me a while to get this chapter uploaded. I was busy with Algebra this whole week. Learn more about Sierra in the next chapter. I'll put it out as soon as I can. R and R please!


	4. Chapter 4

Later that evening all captains and vice captains sat in a long hall like room. Rukia was asleep and leaning against Ichigo, while Byakuya was staring at him in an odd way. But most of the eyes in the room were on Hitsugaya and Hinamori, who still looked like they had seen a freaking ghost. Hinamori kept her eyes down and her hands trembled in her lap. Hitsugaya had his eyes closed and a more calm expression on his face, but his hands shook slightly under the table too.

Finally Kurotsuchi broke the silence. "So, Captain Hitsugaya, who exactly was that girl who saved all of us?"

Hitsugaya felt eyes bore into him as he struggled for an answer. How could he explain who she was if he didn't even understand how she could possibly be here?

Before he could even conjure up an answer, Hinamori jumped up from her seat and practically flew out of the room. Hitsugaya followed her.

"Well, as long as we know someone is helping us with this problem (who ever she is) why don't we all take this peaceful night and use it to relax and rest up." Ukitake suggested optimistically.

"Hinamori! Wait!" Hitsugaya called as he chased her through the Kuchiki gardens, the most beautiful garden in all of Seireitei. Several flowers and majestic plants flew by him as he struggled to keep with her with his wounds. "Stop!"

Hinamori finally came to a halt at the edge of the pond. Teardrops broke the stillness of the water and created ripples in the dark night. Hitsugaya came up behind her, huffing an puffing.

"I..huff…know….huff….it's shocking….huff…but… you …"Hitsugaya' s voice trailed off as his childhood friend turned around. Despite the fact that her eyes were red and puffy from crying, she was beautiful. Her glossy black hair shimmered in the moonlight. Her small but soft hands were clasped together and her tear filled eyes shone like diamonds. She turned her back on him again.

"It-it's just," she whispered "I thought S-Sierra was dead."

Toshiro's eyes softened. His ice heart always melted whenever Hinamori seemed weak or afraid.

He walked up to her until his chest pressed her back. Then he slowly wrapped his arms around her small body.

"Hinamori, I'll always be here for you. Don't ever forget that." He whispered in her ear.

She eased her self around to face him while still remaining in his arms. She buried her face in his neck which sent unfamiliar chills up and down Hitsugaya's spine. She pulled back a little to look in his jade eyes. She had never seen him look at her this way. Maybe because of Aizen's traitorous look, always keeping her mind off of her Shiro.

Warmth filled Hinamor's heart as she whispered gently. "Thank you, Shiro."

Her lips slowly but surly pressed against his. Her actions stunned Hitsugaya for a second, but his mind soon melted and he closed his eyes, deepening the kiss.

After what seemed like a century, Hinamori pulled back and rested her head on Hitsugaya's shoulder.

"I think..I might be falling in love with you, Shiro."


	5. Chapter 5

Ichigo stood leaning against the Kuchiki house door. Rukia slept soundly inside, exhausted from the days events. Ichigo pondered what had happened only hours before.

He had been scared. He thought that he was going to loose her. Her! The most important person in his whole life. But he could never tell Rukia that, Ichigo thought with a shake of his citrus colored hair. He wasn't even sure of his feelings yet. Was what he felt towards Rukia love? Then there was Orihime. She was pretty and she was his friend but he didn't think of her that way. Even though he knew that he liked her, and he didn't return her feelings, he couldn't bring himself to hurt his friend. And who was that girl? How did she know his name? With a sigh, he decided that he would take a walk and think about things. But before leaving, he quietly lid open the door and took one last look at Rukia. Her body lay snug under the blanket. The small ray of moonlight that leaked thought the open door way, lit up her facial features. Soft skin and a cute nose complimented her scrunched eye brows.

Ichigo smiled for a moment and then shut the door.

But then he almost screamed when he whirled around and big brown eyes where staring up at him.

"Damn! Don't just sneak up on people!" shouted silently. He only calmed down when he saw who he was yelling at. Dark brown hair outlined a small tan face. A diamond pure, yet mischievous grin grew itself on her face.

"You!" Ichigo exclaimed. "Who are –mmmph!"

Sierra quickly slapped her hand over Ichigo's mouth to muffle his screaming.

"Shut up you baka!" Sierra whispered looking around. Ichigo stopped screaming and his eyes widened. Sierra removed her hand and motioned for Ichigo to follow her.

As she walked off, Ichigo knew that this Sierra girl reminded him of someone. But who?

He scrutinized her as she stalked off, unaware that he wasn't following her.

Her small body.

_Shut up!_

Her short hair.

_Baka!_

Her attitude.

_Ichigo._

Her voice.

Just before he got a picture in his mind, Sierra smashed his train of thought. "Oi! Come on, carrot top!"

Ichigo ran up to catch her, not knowing that tonight would change his whole life.

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. Sorry I could get chapter 4 and 5 out for a while. Hope you enjoyed. R and R!!!


	6. Chapter 6

"Why are we here, Sierra" Ichigo whispered.

"Just shut up, baka." She whispered back. "I'll answer all of you questions once I see how my kids are doing."

"You kids?!? But-mmph!" Sierra clamped her small hand over Ichigo's blabbering mouth again.

"I SAID I'll explain everything later. Now hush." She muttered.

Ichigo followed her eyes and saw Hinamori Momo run up to the pond and Toshiro came up behind her. He couldn't hear what they were saying but then he saw Hitsugaya hug her. The next thing he knew, they were making out. He thought he was gonna throw up with Sierra's hand still on his mouth. He looked over to see her reaction to this, but she was looking at the two lovers with a different expression. Ichigo could see pride and joy almost seeping out of her eyes. Then he realized they were tears. She wiped them away and dragged Ichigo out of the Kuchiki house.

After standing there in silence for a few moments, she held out her hand.

"Take my hand, Ichigo." When he didn't she added, "Trust me."

Without thinking, Ichigo took her small hand in his. It was like an electric current flooded his fingertips. Her hand was warm and comforting but cold and powerful at the same time. Sierra smiled at him then looked up in the sky. Her shoulders jerked back and her golden wings snapped out. With out any warning she kicked off the ground up into the air and yanked Ichigo up with her. It took all of Ichigo's sheer manly power to not scream like a little girl. By the time the landed, the moon was high in the sky, which gave Ichigo enough light to see that they were in a large field.

Sierra had her back to him at first but then she turned to him and asked, barely above a whisper, "Ichigo, do I…remind you of anyone?"

"Umm...kinda." Ichigo admitted. At that moment everything about her seemed so familiar. The way her hair curled in a spiky way at the ends. The way her eyes narrowed at him.

"I'll give you a hint." She whispered. "You know my mother. And everyone says I look like my mother."

Realization swept over Ichigo. She looks just like…

"My mother changed …"

It was on the tip of Ichigo's tongue.

"…your whole world." She finished.

_Rukia_

Images of Rukia flooded Ichigo's mind. He almost frigging fainted but he just stumbled backwards in shock.

"You're…Rukia's…d-daught-daughter?"

"No. And yes." Sierra said, with a grin. She obviously enjoyed confusing Ichigo. "At least…not yet."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm a time angel, Ichigo. My kind of angels can travel through time. That's why Toshiro knows me."

"Huh?" Ichigo said with and unbelievably dumb look on his face. He sat down in shock.

"Ugh. You're hopeless." Sierra muttered sitting down next to him with her legs crossed. "Once I learned how to use my powers, I traveled from my time to the time of Toshiro's childhood when he grew up in Rukongai. He and Hinamori were in danger of starving to death, so I took care of them when I was there. They …actually thought of me as a mother." Her voice softened. She obviously cares about those to lip lockers a lot. Ichigo thought.

Sierra met his eyes again. "I can only stay in a different time zone for a few decades though. Luckily, Hinamori had already left for the spiritual arts academy long before I left. It was hard for Toshiro though." She paused, and then continued. "When I returned to my own time, everything was out of balance. It was all wrong. So to fix it, I came to this time."

"What time did you originally come from?" Ichigo asked, getting over his un-manly shock.

"Thirty years later than this time."

Ichigo thought furiously about his next question, and then finally asked it.

"Who…who's your father?"

Sierra closed her eyes and smiled at him (like the way Rukia did in the 3rd bleach movie.)

"You mean, who's the lucky guy who got hitched to my mom?"

Ichigo nodded, his face as bright as an apple.

She sighed and stared up at the stars. "I'll give you another hint. People say the only thing about me that doesn't look like my mom, are my eyes."

She looked at Ichigo so that he could see the rich hazel of her eyes.

"They say my eyes look exactly like my dad's."

She leaned close to him, so that their noses were almost touching. Ichigo could see is own refelction in those glass orbs she calls mere eyes.

Ichigo searched and searched his memory, but couldn't find a match.

Seeing the confusion on his face, Sierra asked him. "Have you ever looked in a mirror, Ichigo?"

"Of course I have, stupid!" Ichigo said, not getting her very obvious hint.

"If you look hard, you can see my father staring back at you, _Atosa_."

That hint, Ichigo actually got. And this time, he did faint.

Author's Note: I'm on a role! Three chapters in one day! All of them off the top of my head! R and R please.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Before Note: Your reviews greatly encourage me to keep writing. Just letting you know. :)**

Ichigo felt the warm rays of the sun on his eyelids. He knew he should wake up but he didn't want to for some strange reason. What happened last night? Ichigo wondered in his dreams.

_My mother changed your whole world_

Images of Rukia flashed in his mind.

Then he saw Sierra's warm smile, small face, and light brown eyes.

_Otousan_

Ichigo's eyes snapped open. He was lying on the porch walkway thing outside Rukia's bedroom door. The night's events replayed themselves in his mind.

Oh God. Ichigo thought. I just met…my future daughter.

He sat up slightly and the first thing he saw was Rukia leaning against a post, staring down at him with worried eyes.

"Hey. You okay?" she asked.

Ichigo could feel his face turning red. He looked down quickly and studied the floor furiously.

If I'm Sierra's dad…and Rukia is Sierra's mother…then Rukia and I…

Ichigo couldn't even think about it without turning scarlet red.

"What's up with you?" Rukia asked curiously, kneeling down so that she was at eye level with him. She placed a small hand, delicately on his forehead. "You feel warm and your face is all red. Did you get sick while fighting, baka?"

Ichigo raised his eyes and different thoughts flooded his head.

The memories in the rain scene.

The hill scene at the very end of Fade to Black.

The hug in Fade to Black

Several funny scenes from when they were in school in the beginning.

And finally, the 1st episode scene, when Rukia bravely gave her powers to Ichigo, and he bravely took it.

He remembered that not matter what, she was still Rukia. Still the girl who changed his world. His insecurities faded and he gently laid his hand on top of her hand that wasn't carefully caressing his face. Now it was Rukia's turn to blush.

"Yeah. I'm fine, midget "

Sierra stared at her two parents from her hiding spot across the Kuchiki garden/courtyard and grinned. "It's amazing how in love those two are." She thought to herself. "I think I rather enjoy playing match-maker in this time period."

But her quirky grin suddenly transformed into fear as she felt something approaching her from behind.

"So where were you last night?" Rukia asked.

"Ummm…you wouldn't believe me if I told you." Ichigo said.

"Try me."

"Well…"

There flirtatious conversation was interrupted by an unfamiliar scream. They turned to see Sierra stumbling out of the bushes, a dark snake-like shadow curled around her arms and throat. She cried out in pain and gasped for air that would not enter her lungs. She fell to the ground and rolled over and over, try to rip the creature off her.

Her hand managed to free itself and grasped a light blue ribbon (smaller than her zanpaku-to ribbon) that held some of her hair in a half ponytail. She ripped it out of her thick locks and it started to glow.

"Aki-ki-HOSHI!" she managed.

She brought it up over her head and whipped it down like her sword, slicing the shadow in half.

The shadow did split into two halves, but it quickly reformed and slithered up into the sky.

Ichigo and Rukia rushed to Sierra's side. She was on her hands and knees, coughing and panting. Ichigo placed a steady hand on her back and she responded by coughing up about an ounce of blood.

After a rough coughing fit, she caught her breath and slowly sat up.

"Thanks." She breathed to Ichigo. He smiled and she smiled back. Rukia looked back and forth between the two, unaware that this girl is what was produced from her love for Ichigo.

"Thank you, mo-"Sierra caught herself in her statement to her mother. _Ichigo probably hasn't told her yet._ she thought. "Uh…Rukia-san."

The trio suddenly became aware of the crowd of shinigami drawn by the commotion. A lot of them marveled at the resemblence between this new girl and Kuchiki Rukia. But two pairs of eyes in the crowd were filled with joy and slight surprise.

"S-Sierra…" Hinamori whispered. Hitsugaya stood beside his lover and smiled at the girl who raised him.

"Sierra!" Hinamori cried out as she stumbled through the crowd of robes and staring eyeballs. She flung herself into Sierra's awaiting arms and sobbed the sadness and fear from her whole lifetime on to the poor angel.

Realizing that Hinamori had no intention of letting go, Sierra stood shakily while still keeping one arm draped around Hinamori's frail body. She looked across the garden and stared hard into Toshiro's eyes.

_I know you're a captain now, but just give me a hug._ She seemed to say

Toshiro couldn't help himself. He inched his way through the crowd and came to a stop in front of Sierra. He stared at her like he was about to burst into tears, then he came closer to her and rested his head on her narrow shoulder. She wrapped her free arm around him and squeezed him tight, making up for all of the lost years.

Every heart in the crowd warmed at the sight of the family reunion.

'You mind telling me who she is now?" Rukia whispered to Ichigo. He grinned and slipped his hand over hers.

"I'll tell you later." He whispered back, feeling confidant in telling Rukia their future together.

Out of all of the eyes in the garden, only one saw three more figures enter the garden/courtyard. Those eyes were Sierra's. She quickly recognized the figures as Ishida, Chad, and the living devil herself, Orihime. Only Sierra saw Orihime's eyes grow wide with shock. And after following Orihime's ray of eye direction (which landed on Ichigo and Rukia holding hands) only Sierra saw a dark and unforgiving shadow slip silently into Orihime.

**Author After Note: I will be taking a short break from this story and write a short Christmas Bleach special. It will enclude our new character Sierra! I will try to get it out as soon as possible. Keep Reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

"What is your name, child?" The Captain Commander asked from his head chair.

"Kurosaki Sierra."

"So you are related to our substitute shinigami, Kurosaki Ichigo."

"I am his daughter from the year 2040. My mother is Kuchiki Rukia."

Byakuya drew in a small breath and stared hard at his grandchild. Rukia's heart skipped a beat; she was still getting used to this girl and their connection. Ichigo had told her only moments after Sierra was attacked by the shadow.

FLASHBACK

As all of the shinigami went back to their duties and Sierra continued to hold her "children" close, Rukia turned to Ichigo.

"Well?" she asked, getting slightly impatient.

"Okay." Ichigo said taking a breath. He looked over at Sierra and continued to speak to Rukia. "Does…she look familiar to you?"

"Not really. No." Rukia replied innocently.

"Ugh. You're making this more difficult for me." Ichigo said, frustrated.

He faced her and put both hands on her shoulders. He leaned down and whispered the truth into her ear. Her face morphed from embarrassment from having Ichigo so close to her, to shock.

He pulled back and was worried for a second when she looked more upset than happy. She looked up at him with wide eyes.

"So…you… and I…?"

He nodded.

Rukia closed her eyes, bowed her head and let out a deep sigh. After what seemed like a century, she looked up again. Only this time, she looked relieved.

"Well, I glad that it was you, baka." She said with a smile. To his surprise, she gently took his hand in hers and gave it a gentle squeeze. "You mean more to me than you'll know for a while."

Ichigo grinned. "Oh yeah? And when will I know?"

Rukia looked over at her daughter for the first time and replied, "About the time she comes along."

END OF FLASKBACK

"So you expect us to believe you are from the future? You really think we will believe that?" Soi Fon accused. "Even Mayuri hasn't invented a way to do that yet!'

"With all due respect Captain Soi Fon, I am from the future." Sierra looked over to Captain Kurotsuchi. "And even though I had my own method of transportation, Captain Kurotsuchi was the one who invented a mechanism that can do that."

Mayuri smiled at his future accomplishment while Soi Fon scowled, but stepped down.

"Well, you seem no threat to us, and you have been helping us defeat this monstrosity of a parasite, so you may stay." The Captain Commander said monotonously.

Sierra grinned and bowed so low that Ichigo thought her nose would touch the floor. "Arigato."

After the meeting ended, Ichigo and Rukia headed towards another building to meet everyone else, with Sierra following the two like a puppy dog. Along one corridor, Rukia stopped in her tracks and whirled around to face Sierra. The two stared at each other for a moment until Rukia extended her arms and welcomed her daughter to hug her mother. Sierra graciously accepted and held on to Rukia tightly, struggling to hold back sobs.

They entered the Kuchiki house feeling like a family, that a bond had been made in only seconds that would last for a lifetime. All of the eyes in the room could sense it. Though they didn't really know, they could feel that they were in the presence of a powerful team of close fighters. Sierra saw Hinamori and Toshiro standing close to one another and she rushed over, and casually hung her arms over their shoulders.

"Kurosaki-kun!"

Sierra instinctively cringed at the high pitched squeal. Orihime rushed up (boobs and all)

And stood in front of Ichigo but refused to acknowledge Rukia. "Are you okay?"

"Ummm…yeah, I guess." Ichigo wasn't sure what he could have not been okay from.

"Well, I'm glad you're okay." Orihime said, trying to be flirty. She reached out a gripped his hand.

There was an awkward silence in the room, as everyone thought, "What is this stupid mortal doing?"

Rukia felt like a piece of her heart was chipped away by a sharp pick, and she slowly started to simmer.

Everyone's head turned as Sierra uttered a low wolf-like growl. Everyone could see a blazing fire burning up all evidence of innocence and compassion.

Sierra couldn't control herself anymore. Going completely on instinct, she leapt forward and grabbed Orihime by the neck, pinning her into the wall. Orihime cried out in shock and gasped for breath that Sierra was not willing to give. Anger bubbled up from within purity as Sierra pressed her nails against Orihime's pale skin. She cried out again.

"Kurosaki-kun!"

"I'm really getting tired of you saying that." Sierra growled, rearing her hand back to deliver the first in what could be many blows.

Toshiro flash stepped beside his guardian and gripped the hand she was using to choke.

"Sierra." He said, gently but firm. Sierra turned for a second to look at him but concentrated on ignoring him.

"Sierra, what are you doing? This girl is our ally. Stop!"

"Back off, Shiro. This girl is not an ally in my time. At least not to me and my family."

"I don't know what you're talking about, but right now, she is. Let go."

Orihime looked like she was going to collapse. Sierra looked as if the world was falling apart, and she was trying so hard to keep it together. Slowly, she pulled her hand away, and stared hard into Toshiro's eyes. Orihime sank to her knees and clutched her heart (where ever it is beneath her over voluminous breasts) but all of the eyes in the room were on the white hair prodigy and his furious adopted mother.

"You don't understand." She whispered harshly. She turned to the shocked room of shinigami. "None of you understand!" Her gaze fell on her parents, stunned and scared.

"Gomen." Sierra whispered, her voice finally breaking. She ran out the door and leaped gracefully but desperately into the air, snapping out her wings and flapping them furiously, trying to get away as fast a possible.

Toshiro watched her, his jade eyes squinting to catch a fleeting glimpse of her sunny wings.

He wanted to know what was going on. This was not the loving Sierra who raised him. Her words echoed in his head.

You don't understand.

"Then help me to understand." He said, letting the wind carry his words away, hoping by some chance, they would fly to her.


	9. Chapter 9

**Finally Ch. 9!!!! Sorry I took so long. My algebra teacher finally decided not to give us homework and I've been accepted into my dream highschool!**

**I've also had soccer recovery, I sprained my ankle, and I've been helping out with my ballet class.**

**Anyway, enjoy.**

The next day, Toshiro found Sierra looking out over the only ocean in the Soul Society. She was sitting on yet another cliff, her feet dangling over the edge, and her hair blowing gently in the breeze. When Toshiro found Sierra she had cried out every tear in her body, but she was still furious. He stood behind her, just staring at her for a long time until she finally spoke.

"The ocean is my favorite place." She whispered at first, but her voice grew stronger, "It always makes me feel better."

Toshiro walked slowly and silently over to Sierra and sat down beside her.

"You see," she continued, "In the sea, time doesn't exist. Beyond the waves, there is no sadness from the past or pain from the future. There is only now. And now, there is only us, listening to the waves."

"That is actually a very wise thing to say." He spoke gently

"That is actually a phrase I got from a book" she replied with a smile, to Toshiro's surprise. "The Pirate and the Princess: The Time Light Stone. I would recommend you to read it, but it is more of a mortal girl book."

"Nice."

"I'm the class bibliophile from my time." She laughed.

The stopped talking for a few moments to look out at the sea, and Toshiro discovered that she was right. All thoughts in his mind instantly cleared. Hinamori's health, Sierra's emotions, the well-being of the Soul Society, all of it vanished and his brain was filled with the sound of squawking birds and crashing waves.

Toshiro was the first to break the silence.

"You said that I did not understand." Toshiro whispered.

"That is right. I did say that." Toshiro could tell from her voice that she had regretted saying that.

He placed a hand on her shoulder. "Then help me to understand."

She sighed, but seemed willing to tell him her tale.

"In the year, 2026, I was conceived by Rukia and Ichigo, my parents." I was an awkward way to start a life story, but she continued.

"As soon as they found out, they got married. My mom had told me she had asked Inoue Orihime to be her maid of honor, but Orihime responded by cutting all ties with my mother and my dad. She never talked to them or came to the wedding." She stopped for a moment, uncertain to go on. Toshiro wrapped an arm around her, protecting her from the increasing wind, and urging her to continue.

"That is…until the day of my birth."

"I was delivered in the Kurosaki clinic by my own grandfather. I think he almost had a heart attack when he saw my wings." She stretched them out so that they wrapped around Toshiro, a childhood embrace he was familiar with.

"My parents told me, that at the moment of my first breath, t-that witch, Orihime, entered the room suddenly. She ran at me…a-and grabbed…me f-from… my dad. She p-pulled a d-dagger out from her pocket and she…"

She was trembling uncontrollably so Toshiro got the feeling that this is the first time that she has recited this story aloud. He pulled her into a tight embrace and she breathed heavily against his chest.

"I…don't know if I can finish telling you the rest." She whispered, meeting his jade gaze.

"That's okay." He reassured her.

"But…" she said with a slight smile, the smile that Toshiro always loved to see, "I have another way of telling you." She laid a warm hand on his cheek and stared into his eyes. Toshiro realized that her golden eyes were turning icy blue, almost the same color as her sword. The background around them vanished into darkness and all he could see were her eyes.

"I'll show you." She said as light flashed around him.

The next thing Toshiro knew he was in a hospital room, and saw a scene familiar to what Sierra described. The walls were a sickly white color and he saw four figures in the room. Kurosaki Isshin was the first one he recognized. He hadn't changed much, but he looked slightly older, with some gray hairs beginning to appear on his sideburns,

The next one he noticed was Kurosaki Ichigo. He looked almost like a man, but he still had his fiery orange hair, only now it was complimented with a few orange hairs growing out of his chin and below his nose.

**(Note readers: it is not a thick beard. I mean, can you imagine what Ichigo would look like with an orange Santa Clause beard? He would be like a giant leprechaun. Uhhh.. chills up my spine just thinking about it.)**

The next person he noticed was Kuchiki Rukia and he almost didn't recognize her at first. Her hair had grown down so that it reached her chest which was no longer almost flat. Medium sized breasts heaved up and down as Rukia lay exhausted against several pillows. Her eyes were open almost slightly as if she were fighting with every ounce of her energy left to stay awake.

Toshiro felt relief for a second, thankful that Sierra was showing him what happened after her birth. Whatever she was doing, he was glad that she had not dropped him into this world a few minutes before. If he had seen what he imagined he would have seen, he would have stabbed himself with Hyorimaru right then and there. LOL

He was snapped back to reality, or whatever he was in, when he realized there was shouting and crying in the room.

"What the hell are you doing? Let go of her right now!" Future Ichigo cried. His voice had deepened slightly too.

Toshiro looked over at the fourth and final figure in the room. Her hair was a wild mess and she wore tattered sweats that barely hung to her skin. Toshiro thought that this person was a mere wild woman from off the street, who had randomly come in to kill the first person that she saw. He though that, until he saw that under the dirt and filth in her hair, orange locks appeared in the fluorescent lighting and two flower hair pins gleamed against the mud and messy tresses.

This wild woman was Inoue Orihime, and she was holding a tiny bundle of white blanket in one hand, and a sharp dagger pointed at it.

Sierra

"Inoue…I gonna kill you, you bitch." Ichigo growled.

Orihime grinned, an evil grin that reminded Toshiro of Ichimaru Gin's grin too much.

"Alright, you may kill me, Kurosaki-kun." She laughed. "Right after I kill your daughter."

Ichigo and Isshin tried to approach her but she pressed the blade of the knife against the blanket as a warning, so they backed away.

Toshiro saw Rukia finally regained consciousness and she lifted her head heavily from the blankets. She and Orihime locked eyes and tears began to streak down Rukia's face.

"Please." She whispered. "Please, Orihime. Don't do this."

Orihime looked softly at Rukia for a moment and Toshiro thought that they had worked everything out in that one glance.

But he was wrong.

The Ichimaru grin returned, and the knife was plunged into the bundle. It uttered no cry, not one sound.

"Nooooo!!!!!" Rukia screamed with the despair of a thousand childless mothers.

Ichigo rushed forward, already in his shinigami form and drove Zangetsu into Orihime, unable to miss her heart. He grabbed his child back even though he knew it was too late. Orihime grinned one final time, and collapsed, her eyes still wide with victory.

Rukia's wails continued and Yuzu and Karin, now teenagers, entered the room. Yuzu screamed and Karin covered her mouth.

"Both of you get out now!" Isshin shouted at them. Yuzu refused to move and continued to scream so Karin had to tackle her out of the doorway and drag her down the hallway.

Ichigo had begun to wail over the dead child's body, blood seeping through the pure white cloth.

Sierra.

"This isn't happening, this isn't happening!" thought Toshiro. "How can she be dead? She is here, now! Alive! Showing me this vision!"

"No!", he shouted and everything returned. He stared at the ground for a moment, panting and sweating a cold sweat.

He was afraid that she would not be there. That she was long dead and forever gone. He held his breath and looked up, only to see Sierra as he had left her; very much alive and well, but shaky and scared looking.

He threw his arms around her and sobbed tears of sadness and relief onto her shoulder. She held him tight with both her arms and her wings, so tightly she thought she was going to break his bones. She knew what he saw, and after fourteen years, she was still given nightmares by that vision.

He finally stopped crying but he still shook, almost as much as Sierra. They still held each other, but now their foreheads were pressed together and they stared for a long time into each other's eyes.

"So…all of that happens in the future?" Toshiro asked.

"Well, technically it's my past," Sierra said with a forced smile, "but yes. That is the future."

"But…" Toshiro whispered, confused, "You…died."

"If you had let me finish, you would understand." She said, with a slightly annoyed look on her face.

He took a couple of deep breathes, and nodded.

She pressed her forehead against his for a second, then opened her eyes.

Without fear, Toshiro welcomed the flash of light.

**I'll Upload soon. I promise**

**Cross my heart, hope to die, stick a needle in my eye.**

**Just _PLEASE_ R and R!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for the wait. Had a big soccer tournament in Florida.**

**Unanswered questions from the last chapter: How did Sierra live? How did she become an Angel? **

**When will Ichigo and Rukia get together? WHEN WILL TITE KUBO KILL OFF ORIHIME? ...sorry...Anyways, ENJOY!**

The flash of light returned, but Toshiro welcomed it.

The hospital scene returned, but upon scanning the room, it appeared that Orihime and Sierra's bodies had been removed by Isshin. The only two who remained were Ichigo and Rukia.

Rukia had her face buried in her knees and was crying into the softness of the blanket. Ichigo was gritting his teeth and clenching his fists. He seemed to be angry, but cold tears were pouring down his face. He turned to Rukia and stared at her for what seemed like an incredibly long time.

He walked over to the weeping figure. Besides Rukia's mourning, the room- no, the whole house was a deadly silence, making each of Ichigo's footsteps sound ten times louder than they really were. Ichigo gently touched Rukia's shoulder and she flung herself upon him. She clung to the front of his shirt and wailed. He slowly wrapped his arms around her until she was completely surrounded and protected by his warmth. But his love wasn't enough to stop the pain enveloping her body and mind at that moment.

"R-Rukia…" Ichigo stammered through his own tears.

Rukia didn't respond, but simply wailed louder into is chest. Toshiro watched them for about a half hour until the sadness truly entered his heart and realization swept over him.

These two love each other so much. Toshiro thought. And they loved Sierra even before she was born.

Tears started to well up in Toshiro's eyes and the image of Rukia and Ichigo became blurry.

And now…

Tears as cold as Hyorinmaru's icy form slowly descended down the shinigami's cheeks.

…she's gone.

Suddenly a golden light appeared in the room. Toshiro's head snapped up and stared at the warm golden light. He glanced at Ichigo and Rukia's bodies resting against each other and realized that only he saw this brilliant light. He was not afraid of it. It soothed his body and senses. It smelled and felt like a warm August day.

The golden light began to grow dimmer and Toshiro could make out a young girl with golden wings standing proud and tall in the center of the light.

That's…

"Baka! Don't let your thoughts become clouded in there!" Sierra yelled at him. "Remember, you are only visiting a memory in my head. I'm alive, Toshiro!"

Toshiro simply stared up at her blankly. None of this made any sense to him.

Sierra smiled softly at him and took several small steps toward him until she was standing right in front of him.

She reached for his hand and whispered, "Trust me."

He felt her. His feeling of touch had been dead in this world but he could feel her soft fingers brush his wrist and bring his hand up close to her face. She was now gripping his wrist and brought his hand up to her mouth so that his palm was pressed gently against her face. He felt something else too. He felt a warm current of air flow onto his hand and through the gaps of his fingers.

She was breathing.

She was very much alive.

She lowered her hand and kissed his forehead, just like she would do when he was a child. The both smiled at each other.

"Don't worry about anything," Sierra ordered. "Remember that I'm alive and showing you these memories that I posses and memories that I have collected from other people. My kind have the ability to do that."

She took a step back and the golden aura of light grew brighter around her.

"Just observe what I show you. It will all make sense soon."

The golden light enveloped her and then she was gone.

Toshiro sensed movement out of the corner of is eye and turned his attention to Ichigo and Rukia. Instead of embracing each other, the shinigami and substitute shinigami were staring deeply into each others eyes. Rukia was still crying while Ichigo attempted to wipe away every single tear; and impossible task.

"Everything will be okay," Ichigo whispered, but his emotions betrayed him and the 'okay' wavered.

Rukia's face was bright red from all of the crying and she looked down at her lap to try and stop.

"No it won't," she said quickly so she wouldn't shed tears again. Isshin entered the room again with an expression that could only be described as ultimate despair.

"I am so sorry," he said. "Karin and Yuzu are, too."

Rukia buried herself against Ichigo's chest again.

"But there's another way," he said.

Both Ichigo and Rukia's AND Toshiro's heart stopped beating when his words registered.

"What?"

"She was a human, a living, breathing human born into the world of the living. Then she was killed and she is now in the Soul Society."

Ichigo drew in a surprised breathe and Rukia looked up at her father-in-law with big and hopeful eyes.

"So you mean…?" Ichigo whispered a smile growing on his face.

"One of our most trusted friends in the Soul Society is searching for her right now and Urahara is working on a very special gigai."

Ichigo sighed in major relief. Rukia started crying again, but while laughing joyfully.

A whirlwind of colors and patterns flew across Toshiro's face and he realized that Sierra was showing him another memory, farther into the future.

He found himself standing on a dirt pathway in Rukongai.

He scanned the dirt road and his gaze finally landed on a small toddler draped in baggy and torn cloth. Golden brown tufts of hair, dirty and tangled, crowned her small head. Her small chubby fingers drew unrecognizable symbols in the dusty road while singing an eerily familiar melody.

Suddenly, another person entered the vision. Toshiro realized that this man had flash stepped next to the little girl and that this man was a shinigami. Wearing a captain's cloak, that was marked on the back with the Japanese character that stood for the number ten.

Toshiro's jaw dropped as he took in the full sight of the captain. He stood around five feet or so, his kimono and his captain's cloak rested against his lean limbs. His hair was the color of the whitest cloud and stuck up at all odd angles. Toshiro knew this person.

The shinigami captain knelt down at the level of the tiny toddler, staring at her lovingly while she ignored him, continuing to draw in the dirt.

"Little girl," he said tenderly to her. "What is your name?"

"I don't have one." The words flew out of the girl's mouth. This surprised Toshiro, never seeing a child as advanced in speaking as this one.

"I know your name." He said as his fingers started to brush lines into the dirt.

"Are you my daddy?" she asked curiously, lifting her eyes from the picture she was painting in the ground.

The shinigami laughed; a smooth and familiar laugh. "No," he said. "But I know you. And you know me now. More importantly you saved me as a child; now it's my turn to save you."

"Huh?" she whispered, confused.

"Finished!" the shinigami exclaimed, joyfully. It dawned on Toshiro that this shinigami was not a man, but a mere teenager, probably 160 years in shinigami time, making him look around 16 human time.

"Come look." He whispered to the girl and she crawled over to him. Toshiro found himself now standing over them, looking at the design in the dirt over their shoulders.

It delicate strokes, the sand spelled out the beautiful name, _Sierra_.

"Sie-rra," the little girl whispered.

"That is your name, Sierra." The shinigami whispered. Sierra looked up at him with her big, brown eyes. And he looked down at her with his gentle turquoise eyes. "And my name is Hitsugaya Toshiro. But you can call me Shiro."

The Toshiro from present time gasped silently, then smiled and scolded himself for not expecting this.

Sierra took in her first real sight of Toshiro, then wrapped her arms around his neck and nestled in the opening of his captain's cloak. He wrapped his boney arms around her and held her tight against his chest. They stayed that way for a few moments.

Toshiro finally pulled away and placed both hands on Sierra's shoulders.

"You father's name is Kurosaki Ichigo and your mother's name is Kurosaki Rukia." He uttered gently. "They both love you very much and I'm going to take you back to them now."

"If they love me, then why am I here all alone?" The present Toshiro was shocked again by her advanced vocabulary, while future Toshiro merely looked pained by what she had said, and already knew that she would be this smart.

"Something happened when you were born. Something terrible. You being here thankfully saved you, but it's all over now."

"The day I was born…" she whispered, her eyes growing distant. She almost looked like a possessed child as she stared hauntingly into Toshiro's eyes. Present Toshiro knew what was going to happen but was still stunned by the light that shot from Sierra onto Future Toshiro. The flash was gone in almost an instant and Sierra was done showing future Toshiro the memory of her birth.

Sierra was looking up at future Toshiro with fearful eyes. "I was scared, Shiro. I didn't know what was going on. It hurt."

"It's okay." He whispered to the shivering child and embraced her.

The vision started to become cloudy as the present Sierra began to drag the present Toshiro out of her memories. But before darkness enveloped him, he saw Future Toshiro pull tiny golden wings out from under Sierra's baggy clothes. He smiled and stroked the soft feathers.

"Welcome back, Sierra, our angel."

**Author's Note: Thanks a million for reading! **

**And now a new feature of J.T. Franc's stories! **

**When you review my humble little story, feel free to ask me anything about this story so it is easier to understand. (Don't ask about what is going to happen next, because even I don't know.)**

** And then before I upload the next chapter of Time Angel, I will answer them in a special chapter with the help of the characters of Bleach!**

**See you then!**


	11. Filler Chapter Don't skip! It's funny!

J.T.F.: Hey, everyone! Welcome to the first awesome J. party-where-we-answer-questions-and-random-shit! Also known as the PWWAQARS!

Ichigo: …pwwa…qars?

J.T.F.: Kurosaki Ichigo if you're going to be here, at least show some support, god dammit!

Ichigo: ….grumble…

J.T.F.: As I was saying, before I was very rudely interrupted, everyone from the soul society (at least the ones I remembered to invite) is here to celebrate my first story reaching its tenth chapter! And I would like to thank everyone for their hard work.

Ikkaku: Eh, I'm just here for the food.

Yachiru: Same here!

Hitsugaya: Matsumoto dragged me along…

Matsumoto: I love parties! Where's the sake?

J.T. F.: …I'm underage.

Matsumoto: Well that's no fun!

J.T.F.: Sigh…let's continue.

Hinamori: 4th squad recommended that I should get some fresh air and enjoy myself.

Kenpachi: I look for any excuse to kill Ichigo!

Ichigo looks very nervous. Rukia pats his hand comfortingly.

J.T.F.: And how are you two doing? _(raises eyebrows and smiles)_

Rukia: Very well, thank you. _(blushing)_

J.T.F.: And what is your excuse for missing S.S. work to come to my fabulous party?

Ichigo: Sierra dragged us along.

Everyone's head whips around room confused.

Hitsugaya: Where is she anyway?

J.T. F. whirls around in her swivel chair. Becomes animated and sprouts wings.

Sierra: I'm right here!

Everyone: …_(gaping mouths)_

Sierra whirls in chair and un-animates.

J.T. F.: That's right readers and cast. I based Kurosaki Sierra on my own (inner) personality. (aka who I want to be)

Ichigo: …so where did the wings come from?

J.T.F.: My desire to fly.

Ichigo: …okay…

J.T. F.: Moving on, unfortunately, only one of my readers left a question for me to work with. I extend my warm thank you to HELLO I'M for your question and very extravagant review. In fact, thank you to all of my readers who posted reviews. They kept the chapters of Time Angel coming out.

Ikkaku: Yeah, yeah we get it. Just answer the question so we can go home.

J.T. F.: (_Scowl_) Fine. Ahem. "Will there be more Orihime bashing? PLEASE!" In caps! Very impressive ichiruki fan dedication.

Ichigo and Rukia look down at the floor embarrassed.

J.T. F.: Well to answer that question, I think we will need to bring in the living bitch her self, Whore-ihime! Whoops, sorry. Orihime! (grinning)

Orihime enters room and is booed by several people not noticed before.

Orihime: Wha-who are they?

J.T. F.: Oh just some people I happen to know…

Carl: You're such a weakling.

Bridge: All you can do is say, "Kurosaki-kun!"

J.T.F. flinches instinctively.

Sid: You're name is weird! *hint-hint for those who have read my other stories*

Hoihime: I can't help who I am!

J.T.F.: Yes you can! You can man up and quit being such a little priss!

Bitchihime: _(whimper)_

J.T.F.: Seriously! Your name means princess. Tite Kubo is saying something there!

Carl, Bridge and Sid cheer and applaud.

Prissyhime: Why am I even here…(_said sadly and in rhetorical question form)_

J.T.F.: Because if you didn't, I would send a pack of rabid anti-orihime/ichiruki fans to your house. (points to one of two big red buttons on desk)

Ichigo: What does the other one do?

J.T.F.: Sends in a pack of rabid Shiro fangirls if he tries to leave.

Toshiro:_ (sweat drop)_

J.T.F.: Now, back to answering our reader's question. And the answer is yes! In fact I see some direct Rukia vs Orihime action coming soon.

Rukia and Slut-ihime: What!

J.T.F. Oh yeah baby!

Whirls in chair and becomes Sierra.

Sierra: Mom why don't you wanna fight the bitch that killed me? (Puppy dog eyes)

Rukia: But Sierra, in the original manga, Orihime and I are friends.

_Whirl_

J.T.F.: Well that's you being out of character! Seriously, Ruki! You're so tough and into the battle, and I know you have a caring and compassionate side (looks at Ichigo) but how can you care about a weakling who goes out of her way to heal the enemy? Next thing you know she'll be healing Aizen!

Rukia: I-I never thought of it that way…

J.T.F. Then please take this as a gift from me that you can take into battle.

_Snaps fingers_

Ichigo: …what the hell was that?

J.T.F.: (_points index finger upward)_ Deus ex Machina!

Everyone:…

J.T.F.: A plot device where a problem is solved with a contrived and unexpected intervention of a character, ability, or object.

Everyone:…

J.T.F.: It comes in later.

Everyone: Oh.

J.T.F.: Sayonara everyone! Stay tuned for the next chapter. I predict it will come out late October. But it all depends on my homework load.

REVIEW!


End file.
